


Dressed to Kill

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosFemslash2018 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: When the babysitter cancels, Catarina panics. Who will look over Madzie while she has her first date with Dot?





	Dressed to Kill

Catarina Loss loved Magnus a lot. She really did. He was a brother, and a friend. But right now, she could have used him as a babysitter. She could have used him replying to her texts. It wasn’t the time for him to be elusive, and she prayed he was actually busy, and not ignoring his phone, like he tended to do sometimes.

It was really not the best of days. It had all started with a missed morning alarm, and a rush through her apartment, magic working in sync, to get Madzie ready for school, and herself ready for work. And she had burned breakfast, having to summon a bowl of cereals from somewhere.

Madzie portalled into the tutor’s house, she had rushed to the hospital, portalling instead of using the subway. Catarina lived a very mundane life. It was easier for her to blend into the human population of the hospitals she worked at if she commuted like them.

Even after this… particular turn of her morning, she’d been in a good mood. She had a date. And not just any date. A date she’d been postponing for a good 400 years. A date with Dorothea Rollins, the one and only Salem witch that Catarina had known for all this time.

It was time to jump in those waters, they’d both decided. Well, Catarina had decided to ask her out, when Dorothea was still bedridden. Almost losing her at the hands of Jonathan Morgenstern, had been like a slap in the face.

It didn’t matter if Catarina was anxious about this, or if she was afraid of ruining their relationship. She just couldn’t live without knowing what it felt like to kiss Dot. They’d only kissed once before, and they were both drunk and high of their asses. Warlock parties were always wild, especially when you threw in Magnus Bane. Ragnor had always been less… touchy.

Now, they wanted to kiss sober. Or at least tipsy, because Catarina knew neither of them could go to a nice restaurant and come out of there completely sober. “Messy piles of alcoholics we are”, as Magnus always said.

So, even with the messy morning call, Catarina was still smiling. She was glowing, her colleagues said. The nurses always were surprised at how little exhaustion transpired on Cat’s face. She worked as hard as them, and yet never seemed to need quantities of caffeine to stay awake. Oh, the perks of magic.

It all went great. Until a patient puked on her. But that was usual, and she had magic to clean the mess off her scrubs. So technically, everything was okay, even if she needed a shower, until her babysitter texted, two hours before Catarina was supposed to drop Madzie at her place for the night.

That woman was nice, but today Catarina was swearing loudly when she thought about her. She obviously had no idea how hard it was for someone to find a babysitter. The list of criteria went on and on. Trustworthy, knowledgeable about warlocks and the Shadow World, someone who could manage a five-year-old warlock with a relatively good control over her magic (relatively being the important word).

Shadowhunters were absolutely out of the question.

Warlocks were old and very very busy. Incredibly busy.

Vampires were fine but cooking for a child wasn’t their forte. They were not necessarily bad cooks, but children were children, and Madzie’s palate was difficult.

Seelies weren’t trustworthy at all. Catarina would never even think about leaving Madzie with them. Alone. Besides, she didn’t know any Seelie enough for this.

The only option was hoping that Magnus would be available. Madzie adored both him and Alexander, his boyfriend, and the two men were always happy to keep her so Catarina could have some me-time. Or could go chasing skirts around the city night.

It took Magnus an hour to reply. An hour during which Catarina was pacing around, taking care of patients and checking her phone every ten seconds. She would have murdered him.

“Of course, dearest, drop her off whenever you want, we’re home. MB”

Oh. They were home. Catarina almost understood why it’d taken so much time to reply. She rolled her eyes and texted back to thank him, and went back to her last patient of the day.

She decided to portal back home, just in time for Madzie’s own portal, and informed the girl of the change of plans. If the wide grin was any indication, there wasn’t much annoyance from Madzie.

Catarina was very very glad about that. She disappeared into her bedroom after taking care of Madzie, quickly showering. Now was the hard part. The outfit. She had clothes from hundreds of years laid out on her bed. And though they’d met in the 17th century and Dot had appreciated her style then… She didn’t know if the dresses and crinolines would be appropriate for a 21st century bistro.

She decided on a black pant suit, flowy enough but tight enough to show her shape, and a pair of high heels that she grabbed out of the pile on the floor of her closet. She slipped the ensemble on over matching underwear. She was going in for the kill, of course. And she knew a bit of what Dot liked in women.

The cleavage was low, but still classy, and she wore her hair in the braids they’d been in for the entire day. It kept her hair out of the way, and that was always her go-to. Slicked back hair or easy braids.

She reached for a purse and a jacket and walked out. Madzie was ready, her stuffed dolphin in her overnight bag. Catarina checked for tooth brush and pjs, and everything was there.

“You love going to Uncle Magnus and Alec’s house, don’t you?” She chuckled at the girl’s shrug. God, she was relieved that she could go to her date, and not worry. Madzie would have fun, and everything would be perfect.

She checked for her credit card and her red lipstick, and opened the portal. She would be right on time.

Magnus was waiting on the other side of the portal with a big smile and arms ready to lift up his niece and twirl her around. He did just that, before she ran to say hi to Alec and the cat, who didn’t have time to escape before her little hands attacked his fur.

The warlock looked at his friend with a knowing smile. “So, Dot and you are finally going out?” He asked teasingly, a glint in his eyes that she knew all too well.

“I guess we are. Thank you for the last minute babysitting.”

He shrugged. “Anything for you.I wouldn’t want to come in the way of a night ou and Dot definitely deserve after everything you’ve been through. And I’m sure Ragnor would agree with me.” His voice softened when he mentioned their late friend. It was strange without him.

“He would, would he?” She chuckled and waved at Alec, who was now carrying Madzie to the kitchen. The Shadowhunter greeted her back with a wide smile. Catarina had learned to trust him over the last few months. He was a good man, and he made Magnus happy.

“In any case, you’re dressed to kill, tonight, darling. Be careful not to give our dear Dorothea a heart attack.”

They both laughed and Catarina nodded. “Good thing I’m a nurse, then.”

Magnus stepped closer and hugged his friend tightly. “I’m happy for you two. I really am. And you’re going to have an amazing night.” He said softly as he pulled back. “Now go get your girlfriend. And if you need us to keep Madzie for the weekend… we can.” He winked.

Catarina rolled her eyes at him, and opened the portal. She knew what the younger warlock meant. Well, she’d see.

She appeared in an alley not far from the restaurant they’d chosen, and walked there, checking her lipstick in the camera of her phone. She looked good. She always did, and she knew that, but tonight was important. She pulled on the door, and walked into the dimly lit restaurant.

It had a vintage feel that both warlocks enjoyed, and served great quality classic food.

And here she was. Sitting at a table, toying with her glass of wine. Dorothea Rollins. She was wearing thigh-high grey suede boots and a rather short flowery dressed, that looked like Catarina could take it off simply by pulling on the belt. God she was beautiful. 

Cat walked closer and Dot stood up as she noticed her.

“Hey.” She grinned, stepping towards her and hugging her. Both women were now grinning from ear to ear, and blushing a little too. Catarina was going to pull back to sit down and get her hands on some - well-needed after this eventful day - alcohol, but Dot reached for her face and cupped her cheek, and the woman melted.

“May I?”

Catarina nodded in answer and Dot leaned closer. She kissed her softly but firmly, and the world and the restaurant disappeared entirely. There was just… her lips, and they were the only thing that mattered right now.

Dot pulled back. “I know it’s not customary for a first date but… I just couldn’t wait.” Catarina didn’t reply, just pulled her closer and kissed her again.

It was over way too soon after, and both ended up sitting down, holding hands, and talking. It was natural, and they slid into this soft intimacy without even thinking about it. Dressed to kill… more like dressed to kiss.


End file.
